


The Skies Will Be Blue For All My Life

by snufflyphoenix



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically it's all fluff, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflyphoenix/pseuds/snufflyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie and Athos's little family unit is pretty perfect. Sylvie's changing the world. Athos is sleepy. Their son is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skies Will Be Blue For All My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is 200% silly domestic fluff, and Athos and Sylvie are great. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Posted as part of The Musketeers Fest 2016. Thank you to Elliot for the inspiration for this fic <3

Sylvie hated saying goodbye in the morning before work.

She loved her job - being a teacher and educating kids so they could have the best possible start in life that she could give them had been her dream since a young age, and now she was doing it and she couldn’t be happier about that. But it still made her heart ache a little to say goodbye to her little family, even though she knew she would see them again that evening. 

Being woken up by Raoul at 5:30am when he decided it was time to wake up was never an amazing start to the day, however. After a brief mumbled argument with Athos, he had gotten up to tend to their one year old and she had attempted to go back to sleep before her alarm went off in forty-five minutes, but to no avail. After fifteen minutes of trying to block out the sounds of her son chattering nonsense at his dad, she resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep this morning. May as well get up and start to get ready for work.

She blearily headed down the landing and stuck her head around the door to Raoul’s room to drop a passing kiss on his forehead from where Athos was holding him on his hip. As she went to leave the room to use the bathroom, Athos made a noise of protest at her and she rolled her eyes, coming back to kiss him. 

He smiled sleepily at her when she pulled away from the kiss. “You’re working today?”

“It’s Friday.” She reminded him, giving him another kiss. “I’ll be at home tomorrow and Sunday.”

Athos grunted, shrugging a shoulder. “Days. Linear time. It’s hard. It’s early.”

Raoul reached for Sylvie, making grabbing motions with his hands. “Mama.” He stated, reaching for her as Athos handed him over to her.

“Mama will be home later, baby.” She said fondly, giving him a light squeeze. “The world isn’t going to change itself.”

“Vive la revolution.” Athos yawned, scratching at his beard. He leant back against the changing table, watching his girlfriend and son with a small smile. “I was thinking I might take Raoul to the park today, if the weather’s good. What do you think?”

“Park!” Raoul exclaimed, snuggling into Sylvie’s shoulder and she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. 

“I think he likes that idea.” She said, trying and failing to stifle a yawn of her own. She ran a hand over the top of Raouls head. “Don’t tire Papa out too much, alright?” 

Raoul made a noncommittal noise and Athos snorted, shaking his head. “Not a chance. I’ll be chasing him all afternoon, won’t I, trouble?” He smiled at his son.

“Park!” Raoul agreed, looking over at Athos with a wide toothy grin on his face.

“Good luck.” Sylvie teased her boyfriend as she handed Raoul over to him again. She didn’t want to go, but she knew she should probably jump in the shower before work and if she stayed much longer she’d consider taking a day off, just to spend some time with them.

“I might need it.” Athos said dryly, cuddling Raoul to him. “Go on, go change the world.” He smiled warmly at her as she left the room.

Sylvie smiled to herself and headed for the bathroom. Moments like that always put her in a good mood. She still couldn’t believe how fast Raoul was growing up, she could have sworn it was only yesterday they were bringing him home from the hospital after he was born, and now he could walk and talk a bit, and he was starting to act like a proper little person, rather than just a baby. She was very conscious that they had to cherish these moments, that one day they would wake up and Raoul would be going to secondary school or moving out, but she was going to enjoy it while it lasted. 

She and Athos had agreed while she was on maternity leave that he would work from home to look after Raoul, and that she would return to work, and so far the system was working. She would go to the school where she taught during the day, and would return home in the evenings to spend time with her family, and then at the weekend she would go to the community centre for a few hours to teach English. It was going well so far, and they were balancing things well. She got to spend a good amount of time with her baby, but she also still got to continue the work which was so close to her heart. But still, it was always with a heavy heart she said goodbye of a morning.

\--  
“I’m home!” Sylvie called as she stepped through the front door upon her return. She toed her shoes off as she shut the door behind her, glancing into the living room. 

Silence.

Well, that was unnerving.

She shrugged her jacket off and hung it up, frowning slightly to herself as she looked down the hall into the kitchen. There was usually at least some sound of movement when she gets in, but today it’s almost completely silent except the tick of the clock from the living room. Not that she’d rather it was noisy - coming back to a screaming baby and Athos stressed out of his mind as he tried to figure out what was wrong wasn’t fun either - but still. Some noise would be reassuring, just so she could be sure there hadn’t been a horrendous accident while she had been at work.

She ducked her head around the living room door. Nope, no signs of life downstairs. She made her way upstairs, calling again as she went. “Athos?” Still nothing. 

Sylvie’s brain went through several thought processes. 

There was the logical solution - Athos had taken Raoul out to park and forgotten to text her that they were going out. Of course, that would mean Athos had taken Raoul to the park in the evening but that was something he would probably do. Sure, it hadn’t happened before but there was always a first time for everything.

Then there was the one she was currently thinking was the most likely - that something awful had happened and they were both missing and/or hurt and/or in need of her help and she didn’t know where they were. She was fully aware that this was unfounded, and based on nothing but the very quiet house, but she had been looking forwards to a quiet evening, and now it was going to be anything but and-- 

A loud snore came from Raoul’s room interrupting her thoughts, and Sylvie blinked. Sleep. Of course. They could be sleeping. She walked across the hallway and slowly pushed the door to the bedroom open, and grinned widely at the sight she saw. Sat in the armchair by the crib was Athos, fast asleep and leant back, with Raoul also asleep and cuddled up to him, lying on his chest with Athos’ arm around him and an open book on Athos’ lap. 

Sylvie pulled out her phone and took a picture, setting it as her background as she smiled happily to herself. No matter what Aramis and Anne, Porthos and Elodie, or Constance and D’Artagnan protested about their own families, hers was definitely the cutest. Raoul had been unexpected, but she wouldn’t change how things had gone for the world. 

A loud snore from Athos brought her back to the scene in front of her in time to see the volume of said snore wake him up, and he jolted back to awareness with wide eyes.

“Huh?” He held tightly onto Raoul as he sat up on instinct, blinking around the room in confusion. His eyes landed on Sylvie who was giving him a wry smile and he relaxed in his chair, rubbing his free hand across his face as he flushed darkly. “...I may have fallen asleep.”

“You don’t say.” She grinned at him from the doorway before walking over to perch on the arm of the chair he was sat on. She spoke quietly as she ran a hand gently over the top of Raoul’s head. “He wore you out then?”

“Mm.” Athos murmured his agreement, watching them both fondly through his sleepy haze. “He was still buzzing when we got back from the park, so I gave him dinner and a bath, then he wanted a story before bed. … Must have sent us both off.”

“Well, I have a great photo.” She teased, kissing him gently. “Very glamorous, you were snoring with your mouth open and everything. I don’t know how he sleeps through it.”

He pulled a face at her before kissing her back, smiling at her. “You love me.”

She kissed the top of his head, grinning. “I do. In spite of all the snoring, and you falling asleep while watching our son.”

“In my defense, he’s asleep too.” Athos protested quietly, leaning into her touch.

“He doesn’t have a baby to look after.” Sylvie pointed out, also being careful with her volume so as not to wake Raoul up.

Athos grumbled and wrapped an arm around her waist, burying his face in her shoulder. Sylvie shook her head in amusement but cuddled up to him anyway. 

“Was work okay?” He asked her shoulder, pressing a light kiss to it.

“Fine, yeah, no catastrophes bigger than an upturned glue pot on the carpet.” She said, leaning her head against his. “Didn’t you have that video conference today?”

“Cancelled, thank God.” Athos shook his head slightly. “Rescheduled for next Tuesday though, so hopefully this one doesn’t decide to bounce off the walls like last time.” 

“Fingers crossed.” She said warmly, looking over at Raoul. “...he’s growing up so fast.”

Athos murmured his assent, looking at Raoul too. They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. “He’s the luckiest little boy in the world to have you as a mum.” He looked up at Sylvie with a small smile on his face, and her returning smile was radiant.

“And you as a dad.” She leant into him, and he held her tighter. 

Yes, coming home to this at the end of the day was always a high point. Just her, the man she loved and her baby. Things were pretty perfect, and in this moment she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
